Just A Kiss
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: It's been years since Aria Montgomery was last in Rosewood. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Just a Kiss

_I wanted to try this out so here it is so without further a do here is Just A Kiss._

Chapter 1.

Aria Montgomery was pregnant before she left Rosewood. She had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend who was a teacher at her high school so she graduated and moved to Boston, New York to have a new live with her unborn child. She had a little girl and named her Amelia Ava Fitz. She gave her her fathers last name because she wanted that reminded her of the man she left and loved in Rosewood. Its now 3 years after she left and now is a teacher so she moved back to the lovely little town of Rosewood. They arrived at the airport before Spencer came and got us and gave me a hug and crouched down to Amelia and hugged her before getting in the car and driving off. She went to my new house to put all her luggage in it before getting out the push chair and putting Amelia in it and walking to the park. They were at the park before we bumped into someone tall and quite slim.

"Ezra"

"Aria" the man said.

...

"Hi Aria"

"Hello Ezria, how are you" Ezra said before she could answer she heard a lttle voice saying Momma. He looked down and there was a little girl with brown hair, brown eyes. She was so cute.

"Hello, what's your name?" Ezra said crouching down to my daughter.

"Amelia-Ava" Amelia said not making eye contact with Ezra. She was very shy towards stangers but this wasn't a stranger. This was her father.

Ezra looked at me and said "Is she mine"

"Can we talk about this later?" She asked taking Amelia's hand.

"No we're talking about this right now" He raised his voice.

"I was scared so I moved to New York and stayed there for 3 years while I was pregnant" Aria said trying not to cry.

"You were my girlfriend Aria how do I think i feel when you just fell of the space of the earth and not say where you were and I woke up with an empty space in my bed where you were sleeping when i woke up you weren't there so I went to your mums, she told me that you had moved" Ezra said.

"I'm sorry" Aria said before grabbing her daughter and running away totally forgetting that Spencer was there with the push chair. She smiled at Ezra and she walked away.

**(A/N here is chapter 1 - please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Kiss - Chapter 2

It was about a week since I've seen Ezra. I don't know what to do or say to him if he came over. Amelia needed her father. Jake was no help he bailed after I told him I was pregnant I met him in New York. He was gorgeous, good-looking. but after a while he broke it off with me because he didn't want to be with someone who was pregnant. Spencer, Emily & Hanna were great even though they had jobs and going to university. They would stay and look after Amelia when I had a class or going out.

...

I woke up got breakfast and when and got Amelia ready suddenly the door bell went. I opened the door to find Ezra standing there. How did he know where I stayed? Did Spencer tell him?

"What are you doing here Ezra?" I said.

"I came to see my little girl who you've kept from me all these years" Ezra said.

I went and got Amelia off her high chair and I brung her through to the living room where Ezra was sitting on one of my couchs. I went and sat down and said to Amelia.

"This is your daddy"

"Dada" Amelia cooed, looking at her father. I couldn't help but smile of her response. She opened her arms to her dad who took her and started hugging her. I couldn't but admire the pair hugging. I went and got a cups of coffee for me and Ezra.

...

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked Ezra who was still playing with Amelia.

"Yes please" Ezra said. I nodded before ordering Chinese.

We talked for ages before putting her to her bed and Ezra tucked her in before kissing her forehead before saying night to the little girl sleeping in her wee bed. After talking about our lifes. He kissed my cheek before going home. I was hoping that he would like to try and mend our relationship but no.

**(A/N so there is chapter 2 - please review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Kiss - Chapter 3 

I woke up on Saturday morning with a sore head. It was about 2 am and Amelia was crying so I popped up out of bed, out my house coat on and went and got and I went into her room. Got on her bed and started singing "Just A Kiss" to her

"What's wrong princess" I whispered to her stroking her little curls.

"I had.. a bad dream" She said quietly.

"It's ok baby girl" I said to her hoping that she would go back to sleep. Once she was asleep again. I went into my room and slept

….

It was about 9am. I got up and Amelia was up. She was bouncing around and wanting to go to the park again to go on the swings park.

"Is dada coming mummy?" Amelia said munching on a piece of toast with jam on it.

"I don't know, Do you want him to come with us?" Aria asked the small brunette.

"Yes pwease" She said as soon as she finished her breakfast.

….

I went up and got Amelia ready for going to the park. She was in her room so I went and got my phone out and dialled Ezra's number. He picked up in the first ring

"Hello"

"Hello Ezra, I was just wondering if you'd like to come to the park with Amelia and me?" I asked unknown what is answer would be.

"Yes that would be lovely Aria, I'll see you soon." Ezra said. He hung up the phone. I was anxious to see what would happened today at the park. Would he ask me on a date? Or was he only being civil towards me because of the little girl the middle of all of this?. After the phone call I decided to get washed and get ready for today. Today would be a long day

**(A/N short chapter , do you want Ezra to ask Aria on a date? Please review)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was nervous about going to the park with Ezra. I put Amelia in a pink sundress with matching pink shoes; she was a little girly girl. Ezra was meeting us in the park. I wonder if he wants us to start over or just be friends because of Amelia. I hope he's not seeing anyone that would make me more upset because the love of my life has a girlfriend; maybe I'm just being daft.

…

We arrived at the park to see that Ezra was already sitting at a bench in the centre of the park. I took Amelia's hand and watched over to him.

"Daddy" Amelia shouted running towards him and he crouched down and gave her a big hug

"Hey darling, Hi Aria" Ezra said smiling at his daughter.

I just smiled at the two and said "Hi Ezra"

….

Me and Ezra took turns at pushing Amelia on the swing. She was having fun on the swings.

We went and sat on the bench, keeping an eye on our daughter as we chatted.

Ezra turned to me and asked, "Aria I know that you've been back her for a little while so I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime, maybe Friday or Saturday night?"

I was surprised at his question and answered "of course, I would love to go on a date with you"

Ezra just smiled at me. I went and kissed him on the cheek before he sneaking turned his head and kissed me on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you in the park" Ezra admitted. I blushed.

"Same, I was hoping that you would be the first to" Aria said smiling at Ezra.

….

_It was during senior year, Ezra and Aria made love, Aria was a few weeks late so she decided to make a doctor's appointment, she was nervous. She was only 18 and here she was pregnant with her teachers baby, Ezra had been given a full time job at Rosewood High so they had to go back to keeping their relationship a secret again. So Aria arrived at the doctors to see if she was in fact having a baby. I went into the doctor's office to see the verdict. The only word I could make out of what the doctor was saying _

_Pregnant_

…

It feels just like yesterday when the doctor told me that I was pregnant with Amelia Ava. I wouldn't change anything for the world. She is everything to me. My father disowned me telling me that I was a disgrace to get pregnant with my teachers baby so I moved in with my mum and Zach, they took me in because my dad didn't want to look at me. So I just packed some of my stuff and left so I went to my mums.

"Aria"

"Aria" Ezra tried again. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him and said "Sorry"

"It's ok"

Just as me and Ezra were getting comfy on the bench, the small brunette came over and decided that she wanted to play on the chute, so Ezra decided that it'd be fun to go down the slide with Amelia.

I grabbed my iPhone and took a pic of the happy pair; I couldn't help but smile at the two. I haven't seen Amelia smile that big in ages. After an hour of playing in the park, we said our goodbyes and heading home to our houses. I was excited about my date with Ezra tomorrow night.

* * *

**(A/N tell me what you think, what should Ezria do on their date?)**

**Next time on Just a Kiss**

**- Ezra and Arias date**

**- what will they do?**

**- will they get back together or not **


End file.
